Dangerous Love
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: Sebuah kasus pembunuhan misterius mengantarkan Siwon pada kehidupan seorang namja manis. Namun ini bukan kisah tentangnya. melainkan tentang si kembar yang terkutuk. Yaoi. Prolog. Min to RnR?


**Dangerous Love**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer::**__ They're not mine nor even wish. I'm just own the plot._

_**Genre:: Mystery & Suspense**_

**Warnings::** **OOC**,** YAOI**, Alur membingungkan, Cerita membosankan, dll. Pokoknya, _**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hope ya like it**_** :) ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja di sebuah kota kecil nan kumuh. Tetap menyisakan setitik keindahan di pojok khatulistiwa. Dengan gumpalan awan tebal berhias lembayung. Bias mentari menjadi rona pada gumpalan bak kapas itu. Dan senja menutup diri dengan jerit tangis seorang bayi.

Di sudut terkumuh, di rumah petak kecil yang berhimpitan dengan lainnya, suara tangisan pecah. Bak dentingan jarum jam di keheningan, tangis itu begitu memekak. Terlebih dengan munculnya suara tangisan kedua. Mereka seolah saling menyahut dalam jerit tangisnya.

"Kau beruntung. Mereka kembar." Seorang _yeojya_ berusia lebih dari setengah abad, menyerahkan lagi seorang bayi _namja_ ke pelukan sang _yeojya_ muda.

Masih dengan napas yang terengah, _yeojya_ muda itu menerima sang bayi ke pelukannya yang lain. Ia menatap wajah-wajah tenang di kanan dan kirinya. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya melalui tubuh mereka. Ia hanya terdiam.

"Bibi..." Ia berbisik lirih.

Sang _yeojya_ yang lebih tua menoleh. "_Nde_?" Ia membilas jejak darah di handuk yang tadi ia gunakan.

"Ambillah salah satu dari mereka..."

Dan wadah air tempat ia membilas handuk itu terjatuh. Seketika membuat air percampuran darah mengotori karpet lusuh yang menutupi lantai kayu di rumah itu. "A-apa yang kau katakan, So Eun-_ah_?"

_Yeojya_ bernama So Eun itu hanya menatap kedua anaknya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. "Aku takkan sanggup membiayai mereka berdua, bibi..."

Sang _yeojya_ tua melangkah mendekati So Eun. "Kim So Eun, apa kau sudah gila? Mereka adalah anakmu. Darah dagingmu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, bibi..." Tangisannya pecah. Ia menangis sambil mendekat kedua anaknya erat. "Aku tidak bisa tanpa Kim Bum _oppa_..."

_Yeojya_ tua itu terenyuh. Sedikit banyak ia tahu bagaimana beratnya kehidupan _yeojya_ yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri ini. "Kita bawa salah satu mereka ke panti asuhan. Jadi kau masih bisa melihatnya tumbuh besar, So Eun-_ah_." Ia meneguk ludahnya. Entah ini jawaban yang benar atau tidak. Ia sendiri tak tahu.

So Eun mendongak menatap _yeojya_ tua itu, "Bibi..." Pandangannya meragu.

_Yeojya_ tua itu malah mengangguk. Meski masih ragu, tampaknya ia tengah meyakinkan So Eun.

Dan mereka pun melakukannya. Memisahkan dua yang seharusnya menjadi satu. Mereka dipaksa berpisah hanya karena masalah sederhana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maafkan ibu yang tak bisa menjagamu, sayang. Maaf..." So Eun meletakkan keranjang rotan berisi seorang bayi berumur 6 bulan di depan sebuah pintu besar. Ia menekan bel pintunya beberapa kali lalu pergi bersembunyi di belakang semak tak jauh dari pintu depan.

Seorang _yeojya_ membuka pintu itu. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat keranjang di hadapannya. Kemudian ia berteriak memanggil seseorang di dalam rumah.

Di balik semak, So Eun menggenggam keras rok kainnya. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan maaf dengan air mata yang terus berderai. Ia mengamati bagaimana mereka membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan kemudian ia pergi. Meninggalkan rumah itu dengan hati yang remuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang." Sang _yeojya_ tua melepas sandalnya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. "Mana cucu kesayanganku?" Wajahnya berseri menyusuri tiap sudut rumah sederhana itu. Lalu pandangannya tertumbuk pada So Eun yang sedang meringkuk di dekat lemari. "_Aigo_! So Eun-_ah_..." Ia bergegas mendekatinya.

"Bibi..." So Eun mendongak dengan wajah basah penuh air mata. "Aku telah membuangnya juga. Aku telah membawanya ke panti asuhan yang sama dengan yang dulu." Ia berkata datar dengan air mata yang tak hentinya mengalir.

"_Omo_!" _Yeojya_ tua itu jatuh terduduk.

So Eun menatap Bibi Jung dengan pandangan sendu. "Bibi Jung, aku telah banyak berdosa."

Dan Bibi Jung menangis terseguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**15 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**_

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ bertubuh tegap berjalan memasuki kerumunan. Ia memaksakan dirinya agar bisa masuk ke tengah. Ia sampai di batas yang diperbolehkan polisi. Dengan santai ia melewati garis pembatas polisi.

"Choi Siwon, kenapa kau lama sekali?" Seorang _namja_ menghampirinya.

Siwon menoleh, "Ah, maaf Kangin _hyung_. Aku ada beberapa urusan kecil tadi." Yang mana sesungguhnya tadi ia terlambat bangun.

Kangin memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sekarang ikut aku."

Dan mereka berjalan ke balik penghalang.

"Korban bernama Kim So Eun. Berumur 37 tahun dan hanya tinggal sendiri. Ia ditemukan telah tewas tadi pagi buta." Kangin menyerahkan map berisi lembaran data pada Siwon.

"Dugaan sementara?" Siwon membalik lembar data berikutnya.

"Tidak ada."

Siwon menoleh pada Kangin.

Kangin menghela napasnya, "Dulunya dia seorang pelacur lalu entah kenapa ia berhenti dan beralih menjadi pengantar susu. Sejauh yang diketahui tetangganya, ia tak punya musuh. Dan tak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan pada tubuhnya selain sabetan pedang di leher."

"Apa mungkin perampokan?"

"Kurasa bukan. Dompet beserta uangnya masih utuh."

Siwon melangkah mendekati mayat Kim So Eun. Ia berjongkok di sisinya. Mencari sedikit saja petunjuk. Namun nihil. Mayat ini 'bersih'.

"Padahal dia _yeojya_ yang cantik."

Siwon mendengus menatap Kangin yang turut berjongkok di sampingnya. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam jasnya. Kemudian menutup wajah So Eun dengan sapu tangan itu. "Bisa bawa aku pada tetangga So Eun?"

"Ah, dia masih diperiksa di dalam. Kau boleh masuk jika kau ingin." Kangin berdiri dan menunjuk rumah petak di samping rumah So Eun.

"Siapa dia?" Siwon pun berdiri dan mulai melangkah.

Kangin cepat-cepat membuka buku catatan kecilnya. "Eeer... namanya Bibi Kang Jung Hwa. Seorang janda dan sudah menganggap So Eun sebagai anaknya sendiri."

Siwon menghela napasnya lalu berjalan lebih cepat menuju ruang pemeriksaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DISAAT YANG SAMA**_

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ manis menatap gedung sekolahnya yang baru. Hari ini ia akan mulai sekolah di sini. Setelah menghela napas kecil, ia melangkah.

_**BRUUK!**_

Ia jatuh tersungkur ke depan. Ukh, seragam barunya pasti kotor.

"Ah, _jwaesonghamnida_. Aku buru-buru. Aku sudah terlambat masuk kelas. Dan sebaiknya kau juga cepat."

Sebuah tepukan terasa beberapa kali di bahunya. Namun ia hanya mendongak. Menatap orang yang tadi menabraknya kini sudah berlari kencang.

Ia mendesah. Masih terduduk, ia menepukkan kedua tangannya yang berdebu. Dan kemudian ia baru sadar bahwa telapak tangannya tergores batu. Ia berdecak kesal.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Ia kembali mendongak. Menatap _namja_ tinggi yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya. Ia sedikit terpesona melihat iris matanya. Seperti sedang bercermin. Mirip dengan miliknya.

"Hey..."

Ia sedikit tersentak dan kemudian sadar. Agak malu ia menerima uluran tangan itu dan bangkit berdiri. "_Gamsahamnida_."

_Namja_ tinggi itu mengangguk kecil. "Kau anak baru?"

Ia giliran mengangguk, "Aku baru pindah dari California."

"Selamat datang." _Namja_ tinggi itu menyeringai.

Ia tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih."

_Namja_ tinggi itu terdiam beberapa saat, "Aku Cho Kyuhyun."

Ia menoleh, "Kim Kibum. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kyuhyun-_sshi_." Dan tersenyum lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, Kim So Eun pernah punya anak?"

Bibi Jung mengangguk pelan. Selain karena ia sudah renta, ia sendiri masih dalam kriris emosi setelah mengetahui kematian So Eun.

"Lalu di mana anaknya sekarang?" Kangin merendahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Bibi Jung lebih dekat.

"Dulu mereka tinggal di Panti Asuhan yang sama. Tapi mungkin kini mereka sudah tinggal masing-masing bersama keluarga yang telah mengadopsinya." Bibi Jung menghela napas lemah. Seolah cerita itu begitu berat ia pikul selama ini.

"Di Panti Asuhan?" Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya.

Bibi Jung mengangguk. "So Eun saat itu sedang dalam masa sulit hingga memutuskan untuk mengirim mereka ke Panti Asuhan. Ia lalu menjadi pengantar susu hanya demi melihat mereka di pagi hari."

"Lalu?" Kangin mulai tertarik dengan kisah sang mantan pelacur ini.

"Aku tidak tahu jelas karena saat itu So Eun menutup dirinya bahkan dariku. Selebihnya hanya So Eun sendiri yang tahu." Bibi Jung menyudahi perkataannya dengan terbatuk pelan.

Siwon menghela napas berat. Sepertinya ini akan jadi penyelidikan yang panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue... **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: Hello :) long time no see, ne? ^^ another new fict. Tenang aja kok, yang lain masih pada dilanjut juga :D**_

_**If you ask, then, yes. I'm back to here :D *tebar jarum* there's no OC here. Semua adalah artis korea. Buat yang belom tahu pemerannya, silahkan cari di google ^^v**_

_**Sekarang, mari kita bermain. Nama permainannya, saling memberi. Kalian berikan review sampai batas yang sudah Nyx tentukan sendiri, dan Nyx berikan next chapter setelah batas itu terpenuhi. Nyx sudah membuat chapter berikutnya. Dan silahkan di preview ^^**_

**.**

**.**

_**Preview for next chapter**_

**.**

**.**

"_Namaku Kim Kibum. Aku pindahan dari California. Senang bertemu kalian."_

_.  
_

"_Tunggu dulu. Tadi kau bilang mereka? Apa maksudmu, Kim So Eun punya lebih dari satu orang anak?"_

_._

"_Siapa dia?"_

"_Dia itu anak tunggal dari pemilik jaringan supermarket terbesar di Negara ini. Yang lain bahkan sampai memanggilnya Tuan muda Cho."_

_._

"_Aku heran, kenapa orang bodoh sepertimu bisa menjadi kepala kepolisian."_

"_Kau katakan itu sekali lagi, kupastikan tulang lehermu patah, Siwon-sshi."_

_._

"_Ada perlu apa?"_

"_Boleh kami melihat data anak yang masuk ke Panti Asuhan ini 15 tahun yang lalu?"_

_._

"_Ayo kita berteman!"_

"_Dasar bodoh."_

"_Hahaha..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Yah, demikian lah preview yang sangat abstrak ini berakhir -_-" more story, just review :)**_

_**Gomawo~ ^^/**_


End file.
